Don't Cry, Or I'll Have To Hug You
by seabelangermly
Summary: Sealand is worried about his older brother missing an important meeting. He also wants to ask a question.


Sealand stumbled into a clearing. No, it was the clearing…where the unicorns live. England was sitting there, back towards him. "England?" He whispered.

The bigger country flinched. "What is it?" He snapped.

Sealand was unaffected by his older brother's tone. "It's just, you missed the meeting. I thought you were hurt."

England turned around, revealing two black eyes. "Don't you go worrying about me!"

"I'm sorry." Sealand was feeling the full force of his brother's misguided anger.

"Go away. It's getting dark."

Sealand decided to ask his question. This was why he'd came, anyways."England, do you like me?"

"Do I like you?" England repeated.

"That was my question." Sealand braced himself for the 'no' that was sure to follow.

"Of course I like you. You're my brother." England replied matter-of-factly.

That was the wrong answer. "But do you think I'm mean?"

"No."

"Oh." Sealand sat down on a nearby rock.

"Why do you ask?" England walked over and knelt by his brother's side.

"Just 'cause." Sealand stared at the ground.

"What's the real reason?"

"There isn't one." Tears rolled down the young boy's cheeks

The older blonde frowned. "Then why are you crying?"

His brother pushed him back, sending him, off balance, falling. "Because you lied!"

He stood up and walked back. "I didn't lie, Sealand."

"Then how come you never talk to me anymore?" The smaller boy kept his back facing his brother.

England walked around to his front side. "You have a family. I don't see you much. I have-"

"'Lots of work to do,' I know." Sealand mimicked him.

"It's true. I'm very busy."

"You don't like me! You don't even think I'm a country!" Sealand wiped his eyes.

This time, it was England who was unfazed by his younger brother's reaction. "That doesn't matter."

"Maybe not to you! It matters to me, though!" Sealand looked mad enough to kill, that is, if he were strong enough.

England sighed. "Stop crying or I'm going to have to hug you!" He smiled. This always worked.

"No." Sealand jerked his head up. which made his sailor hat topple to the ground.

"No what?" England hid a smirk.

"Don't hug me." Sealand picked his hat up, dusted it off, and put it back on his head.

"Then let's change the subject." England was determined to make the boy happy again.

"Alright. How did you get two black eyes?" Sealand wiped his eyes, determined not to be hugged.

"You really want to know? America beat me up again." England sighed.

"That's bad." Sealand could just imagine it happening.

"Yes it is. Okay my turn: Why did you come looking for me?"

Sealand frowned. "I thought you got lost. I was worried. I wanted to know if you really liked me or not."

Suddenly, England had a rebuttal. "Well, I do. Maybe I'm just jealous of how fast you've grown."

"I miss when you would take me on walks and point out flying mint bunnies."

"You never saw them, anyways." England frowned. They used to be much alike, but Sealand had never been able to see anything. He also failed at magic.

"So? It was still fun." Sealand grinned a bit, remembering this.

"Well, you live somewhere else now, with Sweden."

Sealand had an idea. "I could visit sometimes."

"I'm working."

"...of course you are." Sealand's small shoulders slumped and he felt the tears welling up in his eyes again. He wouldn't cry because he didn't want a hug.

"Are those tears I see?" England smiled again.

Yes, the young boy was crying, sobbing in fact. "N-no! D-don't hug m-me! Please!"

"You're leaving me no choice."

"I-I never should've c-come looking for y-you!" Sealand stopped trying to hold his tears back, deciding he would run if his brother attempted to hug him.

"Hey! What was my rule about crying?" England grinned evilly.

"N-no!" Sealand pushed him back again, this time into a tree. The boy was getting stronger. He lie motionless on the ground, waiting for his brother to see he was hurt.

"E-England?" Sealand sniffled, wiping his nose. No answer. He stopped crying. "England?" Still nothing. "England!" He ran to his brother's side. Okay, he was breathing and he had a pulse, but what else did he need? He needed to wake up before it got dark, because there were bears. Maybe, Sealand thought, he would wake up if water splashed on his face. There was a stream, but no way to carry the water. He walked over to the crystal clear water. Taking off his hat, he tried scooping the water into it. No such luck. The water went right through it. Maybe, if there where more fabric layers, then the water would drip slow enough that he could run back to his brother. Using a pocket knife, he cut the sides smaller on the hat. Laying that fabric in, he tried again. The water dripped fast, but slow enough for him to run back to his brother and splash some on his face.

Coughing, England sat up. "Ow. Bloody Hell, what happened?"

Sealand frowned. "Get up. It's getting dark."

"Yes, it is. Let's walk home together."

"But...Sweden's house is that way." Sealand pointed in the other direction.

"Ah, yes, I see. Well, I guess I'll have to call him and tell him that you're staying the night at my place." The older man smiled.

"Really? You mean it?" Sealand could've jumped into his arms.

"Yes, I do." And they walked the rest of the way with England pointing out flying mint bunnies, pixies, and unicorns. "and Sealand?"

"Yes?" His brother replied as they reached the front step of his brother's house.

"You're…um…you're an amazing country."


End file.
